


Cocooning

by polybi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: AU, Admiration, Alternate ending of Best Selves, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Based on the closing part of S2E8, Leap of Faith





	Cocooning

**Author's Note:**

> Did we actually see Vicky go on the train?
> 
> Based on the closing part of S2E8, Leap of Faith (but the community does not implode, no one dies, E9&10 didn’t happen, etc…) And the fact that I’m deeply in love with Vicky and Tiya Sircar (good luck on Alex, Inc., BTW). The usual disclaimers. Comments, please.

It was very, very gooey inside.

In all her millennia of being a demon, winding up in a cocoon was one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to her.  That, and having Bad Janet fart on her before Shawn closed her up in that green coffin.

Of course, she realized after the bottled her up that that cause of her impending entombment was the fact that she wanted a bigger role Michael’s scheme to torture four random humans, or at least he said they were random. There was Jason, who was a silent monk in the first version, turning out to the dumbest man in Florida _(no mean feat)_ and number one Jacksonville Jaguars fan _(they keep monitoring events of people’s former existence, when the aforementioned Jags started playing like an actual football team, it was feared that dumb Jason could turn out to be Nostradamus…but that’s another story…)_. There was the self-absorbed name-dropper Tahani, who deep down just wanted some recognition aside from being the sister of even more self-absorbed Camilla, who stylized her name and managed to dazzle everyone with non-existent brilliance as a model and singer (actually “Kamillah” couldn’t sing her way out of a soaking wet paper bag, but enhanced cleavage can cover up many sins…).

But then there were Eleanor and Chidi.

She always thought of them together because she instinctively knew they belonged together.  Vicki’s initial role was to play the “Real” Eleanor Shellstrop, who would be the victim of a bureaucratic fork-up.  She would also be Eleanor’s counselor in trying to convince the higher ups that Eleanor actually belonged in a good place that really did not exist.

Now there was am attraction to both Eleanor and Chidi from the moment she stepped off the train to begin her performance.  The four humans were all very attractive, but there was something about those two that stood out.

And it’s one thing to have one heart twinge, or even two.  But when you are a demon with four hearts twinging at the same time, that is something.

It’s the sweetness of Eleanor mentioning Chidi’s name nine times in two minutes. Or Chidi having trouble deciding who he should commit to…or even what flavor fro-yo to eat.

And over the century that she had known them, what could have been repulsive to most Class A demons like Vicky had become to her…. _endearing_.

It finally hit her as she was doing the that needle business a few days before. There she was doing acupuncture on poor Chidi while Eleanor was sitting there. Some demonic hocus-pocus and suddenly needles were growing all over his body.  Eleanor felt powerless, but oddly Chidi did not feel pain. Discomfort, but…Vicky could not actually bring herself to actually hurt her favorite humans.

Her favorite humans…

For 500 years, Victoria Sangupta had the same basic contempt for Earth-bound humans as any demon. But these four: snooty, upper crust Tahani, dumb-as-a-rock Jason _(though Vicky knows what’s been going on in Jacksonville, so maybe she knows that Jason may also be a psychic savant)_ , indecisive Chidi _(though Vicki was tempted to slip The Ethical Slut and a couple of Heinlein books into his philosophy library, so he can feel better about choosing his “three favorite flavors of yogurt”)_ , and the cleverest being she had ever met, Eleanor Shellstrop.  The real, actual, incredible Eleanor Shellstrop.

And of course, there was Michael. As she sits in that cocoon, starts to realize what a genius her mentor was.  Yes, he wanted to create a place where people would torture themselves.  She signed on because it started as a rather clever idea.  Demons do the same thing all the time, over and over.  If humans harassed themselves, no heavy lifting.  But as things progressed…or regressed, depending on one’s view…instead of torturing each other, they all came together. Vicky kinda liked that, though she never that to Mike.

And she knew that Mike and the humans were getting closer. She knew about the ethics courses that Mike was forced to take.  She knew about what caused Janet’s glitches.  She knew about all those visits to Mindy’s.  In short, Vicky knew _ev-ery-thing_.

Vicky even figured out the clues Mike was leaving that roast.  She knew that Mike was trying to save the humans.  She just didn’t know exactly how.

And she wasn’t going to Shawn.

Besides, she wanted a bigger role…and you can’t better than being the head villain.

But know she is in that green coffin, swirling around in goo. Goo that tastes like Mountain Dew Ice, to be honest, thankfully. The next scheduled stop would to be Bad Place HQ, probably to be processed for ”retirement.”

Of course, that would never happen.

She knew because she could not feel the movement of a rail car underneath.

Vicky smiled as the goo began to dry up.

She smiled broadly as the green enclosure opened and there was a familiar face.

“Hey, girlfriend,” said Gayle, the one who “ratted out” Vicky to Shawn and Michael.

Then more familiar faces. Janet. Jason. Tahani. Michael. Chidi. And…

“Vicki…?” Eleanor and Vicki looked at each other in great astonishment. Then Vicki stepped towards Eleanor and embraced the blonde tightly as if letting go would mean the end of existence.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Vicki,” Michael deadpanned.  All Vicki did was give a tear-stained smile.  Yes, she had explaining to do. But right now, as Vicki dampened Eleanor’s dress with tears, it didn’t matter.

Vicki was home.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> No, I’m not the best writer. And sometimes, I just write for me. But I do hope you leave a comment. I would appreciate it.


End file.
